New Darkness Strikes
by Rekua Kiitsune
Summary: A new enemy had decided to take the Danvers home and claim it and drive all he werewolves from existence to be the top supernatural beings known to man. With two unknown allies who know about the vampire enemy- can they defeat them and defend their pack and home? Or will they be drained of blood and die? (Based on the show on the show and some book facts- will have mature content)
1. Chapter 1

Rain fell down hard. Even hail began to drop down from the blackened sky. Thunder clashed and thunder rumbled around everything. Water splashed as man dashed down the street. Jumping over limbs over the small hills even running through streams. Looking he saw his pursuers and picked up the pace. The farm field was even bigger than he had first thought it was. Knowing if he didn't go on the offensive he would be screwed beyond anything he could imagine, he stopped looking around for a place to make his stand. Looking ahead he saw a barn. Perfect. Dashing at top speed he made his way to the barn.

Slamming the doors open he jumped up to the top floor and saw some heavy old farming equipment. Some looked sharp enough to pierce skin. Good. He would need it. He saw saw a silver chain, quickly he covered his hand with a rag and grabbed the chain. Oh yeah, he was ready.

Looking over he saw the brown wolf slowly walking in. Sniffing and looking cautiously. A man walked beside her, running his hand in its fur. He was hold a machete in his hand, ready for an attack. " Where is he, girl?"

The wolf looked up in his direction. Shit. He had to do something fast. Too late. The man with the wolf jumped up to the top floor and stabbed him through the chest. Dropping the chain he looked up at his killer. " You betrayed us all for her. Why?" he coughed out.

His attacker stayed silent as he rammed his hand in the right side of his chest and yanked out his heart, which was pitch black. Dropping the body he jumped down to where a fire was already burning, the wolf gone and now a woman was in her place. Standing naked, waiting for him. Taking off his jacket he handed it to her, tossing the heart into the fire. Burning it into nothing. Wrapping his arms around her he kissed her cheek." You ready?"

" Yes." They walked away from the barn as it started to be engulfed in flames. Walking to his car not that far from the barn, they drove on. To Stonehaven.

Stonehaven house.

Childrens laughter rang through the rooms and halls as Logan and Katie Danvers chased each other, looking for their cousin Rocco who was hiding from them. Clayton Danvers grabbed his little girl making her squeal as he have her a kiss before letting her go back to playing. Going to the kitchen he helped set the table for the family get together they had planned for the day. Turning as he saw the door open he saw, Nick Sorrentino walking in with his new wife a witch, Paige Winterbourne. She was now the leader of her growing coven. They had crossed paths when a warlock names Alister who had taken a young witch Savannah who had gotten close to Elena who had also been captured by the man for her blood.

Clay welcomed him with a hug as Savannah and Elena walked in arms around each other.

" Well I see you found her." Paige said hugging Elena.

" Yes she did. I am so glad you all could come." Elena said as she gave Savannah a sideways hug.

" Hey we wouldn't have missed it. A good excuse to get away from home." Nick said hugging Elena as well.

Paige gave him a look.

" Someone's in trouble." Savannah whispered.

Elena laughed as she saw how they all had grown from all the hardships they had gone through. Savannah had grown into a more open young woman. It so good to see she was happy.

" Nick! Pick me up." Katie jumped holding her arms up.

Nick laughed picking her up and placing her on his hip. Katie wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Nick looked at Clay and Elena. " What are you feeding her? She needs to stop growing."

Logan and Rocco came in next with Jeremy Danvers. The former alpha of the pack until he gave it to Elena. Logan ran to his father who picked him up and layed his head on his shoulder.

" Mommy!" Rocco went up to his mother Rachel Sutton. Reaching down for her son Rachel picked him him giving him a kiss. " I'm sorry I am late. Thank you guys for watching him."

" Anytime." Clay told her.

Rachel had been in a relationship with Logan Jonsen, a cousin and a fellow pack member that had been killed while protecting Jeremy from an attacker. He was also the one Elena and Clay named their son after. Rachel had also been involved in a kidnapping with Alister where he had done experiments on her and she grew into being a witch. Thanks to Paige she had grown at a good pace with her powers and was able to keep them in check.

" Well since we all are here why don't we all go out and grill some food." Elena said. Everyone joined outside in a gathering of fellowship. It was an odd group yet none of them could have felt any happier. The kids all played on the playground set even as the sun began to set on the fun filled day, everyone went inside to continue talking and holding there now tired children.

Elena closed a door behind her where the three children lay sleeping. Walking back down the stairs she stopped at the top of the last few steps. A man in a dark red coat stood at the front doors.

" Who are you?" she proclaimed an answer.

They others must have sensed him as well since they come in the room to see what was going on. Clay went to stand by his wife.

" She asked you a question." Nick spoke out.

The man just smiled as he looked to all of them. Just staring at them with his dead eyes.

" Something is off about him, Nick." Paige whispered to him.

Rachel moved up the stairs to rush to the children if all hell broke loss. Jeremy moved closer to their houseguest.

" I am here to speak with your alpha." his english accent was deep and rough.

" What is the topic of your conversation with this pack's alpha. What are you? You are no human. You smell… dead." Jeremey said, not understanding the smell and the task this man had.

What had he come for?

" My leader in interested in this area. He wishes you to kindly give him your home and never to return as he wishes to make this his new home."

" He wants us to leave Stonehaven? You're crazy." Clay said

Elena had to agree. But none of this made sense. Why would someone want them to leave and just give up their home? No, there was far more to this. She wasn't about to lose their home. Good and bad memories where in these walls and woods. Yet this is where she had her family and nothing and nobody was going to tell her to leave.

Before she could give a response to his words, the front doors flew open, a dark brown wolf came in growling at him. Showing its teeth. Jumping him. Biting him on the shoulder, as her teeth sank the man screamed and shoved her off getting to his feet.

" You damn here!"

A man then dashed in plunging his hand through the man's chest and yanking out his pitch black heart. The man feel to the floor not moving a single inch. The wolf made a noise and moved to the living room were a fire was going. The man the tossed the heart as it burned.

The wolf then ran outside.

" Who the hell are you?" Clay said.

" And what did you just do to that man? In my home." Elena made it clear she was not happy about this invasion. Nor where the others.

" I just saved you all from a world of hurt. That man wants more then your home. He wants you all dead."

" How did you know he was here to take our home?" Elena was not liking where this was going. Then she caught the scent of the wolf that had been in here a few moments ago. A woman walked by them with dark brown hair.

No. Not possible. Was she….

" Yes I am what you are thinking. I am a wolf, just like you. ANd we just saved your furry asses from a vampire demon."


	2. Chapter 2

Elena just stood for several minutes taking this situation in. The two people standing in the living room with them where not human. The woman was like her- a wolf. The rarest of all werewolves. For the longest time they all thought she was the only one. How had they never known this? How had this woman stay off the radar for so long? Looking to the man holding her close he smelled of wolf, but there was something else. Some very eerie scent on him.

" Mommy?" Rocco called from the stairs.

Rachel quickly ran to her son and was so thankful he was nowhere near the end of the staircase to see the dead body. Picking him up she went to the room all the kids where and stayed with them.

" Jeremy. Nick, get rid of the body." Elena politely ordered.

Jeremy went on as Nick kissed his wife on the cheek and went to help, taking it through the back to the woods.

Elena turned to Savannah, " Can you please go help Rachel just in case the kids get fussy?"

Savannah nodded and went on her way upstairs. Paige took a seat on the couch. Clay sat back on the arm of the couch on the other end. Elena stepped forward and crossed her arms looking at their guests. "What is your names?"

" My name is Jackson Lars. This is my mate, legally and in our way, Akaya Kent."

" Why name have the same last name?" Paige asked. It seemed odd if they were married and not to take their name. She had taken Nick's but also kept her own since she was her Coven's leader. Paige did not like these two at all.

" That is known of your business. All we did was come to help make sure you understand your new situation and how dangerous these people are." Akaya stated. Her glaring eyes never once left their direction at Clay. No one noticed her fist clutching to Jackson's coat.

" So what is these vampires." Elena asked.

" Demon vampires." Akaya corrected.

" Demon vampires then. I find it hard to believe they exist."

Jackson gave a laugh. " Really? Witches and werewolves you can give on but not vampires? Come on, what shit hole do you all stay in?"

" You don't talk to my wife that way. You are in our home." Clay took a step to Jackson only to stop as Akaya took a step forward too. Her eyes filled with anger and rage toward him. Why? WHat had he done to her? Or was it to just protect her husband.

Jackson wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her back. His lips at her ear, " Calm down. Look these creatures are demon like because they are not your normal vampires. They are created. The are a genetically made vampire-but they need blood to survive. They can temporarily go into sunlight for six hours then they must be in a dark area."

" So naturally they come out when they have six hours till sundown." Elena said.

Jackson gave a nod. " They are strong and fast. You have to be smart when fighting them Sometimes even setting up traps can be a huge difference in victory or death."

" How do you know so much? You seem to have a lot of experience yet you also smell of wolf, but also like the man you killed. And it is not because you killed him." Elena made sure to make it a clear she knew something was off about him and she was not going to allow anyone to endanger her family.

Jackson hesitated for a moment. He was not one to relieve much about himself but for the reason they were here, he really saw no other choice. He looked at Akaya and saw she gave him a slow nod to tell him he had her support. He had no idea what he would do without her. This woman was his rock and so much more. " The reason I know so much is because I am one. But I am also a wolf. And yes I was bitten. I have no idea who bit me."

" How the hell do you even function then? Being both it sounds it would be hard to control both sides." Clay spoke out as Jeremy and Nick came back in. Nick made his way over to his wife. Jeremy stayed over by the entrance way.

" He manages just fine. Look the vampires are called Blackhearts. As you saw they have literally a pitch black organ. You have to tear it from their bodies and burn the heart. As long as the heart beats they can get up so you really wanna kill them fast. And don;t think the garlic and crosses will work. Those are for books and movies." Akaya said.

" So why Stonehaven? They is nothing special about our property." Jeremy said to them.

" True. But you are the top dogs here. No pun intended. So their leader wants the most valuable place he sees. And that would be here. He wants power over everything. Humans, witches and even werewolves."

" Is he mad?" Nick questioned.

" Very." Jackson supplied.

I don't know if I can stay here much longer. We need to go.

Just hang on babe. They need to know the vampires are coming in hot on them in the next few days. Otherwise what point would this have been?

Akaya gave growl and walked out from the room to go outside. Give one last evil glare at Clay before she was completely gone from their sights.

Jackson sighed before he continued. " Look in a few days you will be having a few more visitors. The moon will be red and that is a night were the vamps get a power boost. Don't ask me how it just does. But be prepared. Silver is your best bet to harm them." He went up to Elena and reached out his hand. " I came in peace. I don't want your land or pack. Just to be with my woman."

Elena could tell her was speaking the truth to her. Yet he was still leaving key details out. But he had his reason and from what he had given them as far as how to defend themselves. She took his hand and she felt a strong pulse in her hand to that felt all why to her head.

All of a sudden she was at a trailer where a Welcome home banner was flapping in the wind. Looking around she was a boy sitting at a table and then going off to play in the fields. Night fall came fast and a young girl then came out of the trailer. She was yelling a name but Elena couldn't tell what she was saying. She ran out and kept yelling Elena then was flashed to the girl with a wolf in front of her. Elena saw the horror in the girl's eyes. The wolf then jumped at her, the little girl moved just in time but was bit on the shoulder and knocked back. She scrambled to her feet and ran off crying in pain.

Elena then was brought back to the present and Jackson let go of her hand and bowed his head in respect to the her and the others. Taking his leave, no one moved till the door was closed behind him.

Clay then moved to Elena. " Hey you okay?"

" I'm not sure. But we have to assume that information is correct. We need to be prepared for an attack." Elena wasn't sure what else to say. Those images of that young girl played in her mind over and over. Who was she calling out too? Was she even alive? Why had he shown that too her?

Elena decided to focus on that later as she had a family to protect from their new enemies.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a day since they had the information given to them. Elena tucked her children in for their naps and looked out the window as Nick was playing with Rocco in the yard as Rachel took pictures. She was happy Rachel had given them a chance and became part of their family. It had meant so much and still did. Walking quietly through the room to not wake the kids she shut the door behind her slowly till it shut. Walking to her room she shared with her husband she saw him sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands folded together up against his forehead. Concerned, she walked over and sat next to him wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

" You want to talk about it?" she asked him.

Clay gave a sigh and looked at her. Giving her a kiss, " That girl. She looked at me as if she knew me and her face. She looks familiar and it has been bothering me ever since. I can not place her."

That vision played in her head about that little girl. Did she have something to do with Clay's past? Had she been in his life before becoming a wolf? Questions just kept coming to her mind to ask him about his past but she knew it was a bit of a sore subject. As she was going to speak a loud thud came from the hall. Wondering what it was they both got up and looked. They saw Jeremy lining the window in the hall with silver bars.

Jeremy turned and looked " Clay, could you lend me a hand?"

" Sure."

Elena smiled as he went off to help. Walking downstairs she found Savannah and Paige in the kitchen looking through books and casting protections spells. She recognized the scent of the herbs and oils for the protection spells- it always smelled so fresh around.

Paige let go of Savannah's hand and looked at Elena and gave a look of concern. Elena sat down. Not needing to ask what was wrong she knew Paige was about to tell her.

" Tomorrow the moon will be red. Also known as the Blood Moon is very important in many cultures. But to vampires it the night they gain a boost from just being in its light. And tomorrow night will be clear skies."

" Will the silver be enough to fend them off? Or even give them a dent?" Elena asked.

" Yes but we do not know the amount of power the red moon will give them. I have never fought against vampires. I never really thought they existed."

" Except in book and movies." Savannah pointed out.

" True. Even in my mom's old books there is nothing on vampires. Either they were just created or they have stayed hidden for a very long time." Paige stated.

Elena logged the information in her mind. They really had nothing to go on. They were fighting blind. Which if the information Jackson Lars gave them was true - they would soon be under attack as soon as tomorrow night. Above all she knew they had to protect their home but her children and Rachel's son were also here and they were too young to fight back.

As if sensing her fear for the children Savannah placed a hand across the table and touched her hand. " I have a spell casted already on the kids room and Rachel can amplify it with her magic. She and I will watch over the kids. Don't worry."

" Thank you." Elena smiled placing her other hand over her's.

Nick came in them with more silver bars for the kitchen windows. Paige got up and help carry them to the window. Savannah and Elena helped him as well placing them up. Soon before dinner the house was down in silver and even the door knobs changed to silver ones as well. Silver chain locks were even added to their personal rooms and the basement. They had very valuable items and books down there that had been passed down their friends and previous alphas in the pack. Elena watched as the sun fell and wondered about Akaya and Jackson. Oddly enough she felt they could be trusted. But why?

Jackson clutched at his shirt as his vision blurred. His breathing grew heavy and harsh. Akaya came into the room and then rushed over to him. Wrapping her arms around him as he went to the floor on his knees. Slamming his fist in the wall making a huge hole. He felt the need to feed and it was strong. He could go weeks without feeding only he knew he had too. He hated that part of being a vampire. He looked at his wife, who had a look in her eyes that told him she was about to help him again. Shaking his head telling her no, he didn't want to feed from her not now. It was too close to the night of the red moon and he needed her with all her strength. She moved back pulling her shirt off and pulling her hair out of the way. Getting on her knees she pulled him to her and held him close.

Jackson gripped her body so tight against his. He could hear her pulse and the flow of her blood. Akaya had always freely given herself to him. The first time he taken her blood was when he had been injured by the wolf the had bitten him. He had gone through a rough change in his body. The thirst for blood was strong but not as much as normal. But he needed to feed. He didn't care who or what it was so he just grabbed the first person he saw. And Akaya had been the meal. Her blood had been hot and sweet, her body melted to his even as she fought against him. He then collapsed, unsure of why but when he woke she had still be next to him. Since then he had fallen in love with her and even take her to meet his family. Then married her. But he never wanted to act like a monster to her again. Not like the first night he meet her.

Never again.

Jackson kissed her neck, pulling away slowly.

" Jackson?"

" No baby. Do we still have the packs of blood in the large cooler?"

" Well yes but it won't hold you for long. You need something more. You know you can take from me. I love you." She got up behind him, moving her hands under his shirt reaching down and opening his pants.

Jackson groaned as he felt her hand taking him in her grasp. " Akaya stop. Don't do this to me."

" You need me, baby." Jackson felt her kick away her pants and panties. Akaya moves in front of him, wrapping her arm around his neck kissing him. Moving her body even close up against him.

Jackson groaned against and picked her up then, pressing her up against the wall. Lifting her legs he had he wrap them around his waist, she already slick and hot between her legs. Kissing her hard and deep he was careful not to get her with his fangs. He knew the moment he just had a hint of her blood he would be lost in his hunger. Needing to just block the hunger he rammed himself all the way into her body. Akaya screamed feeling him. Locking her ankles behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck digging her fingers through his hair as his mouth teased her neck moving down her shoulder.

He was thick and hard and moving at a furious pace. Never had he been this way. Grabbing fistfuls of his hair she felt her body tighten around him. Panting and moaning against his cheek.

Jackson pulled back to kiss her like crazy. Pressing himself up more on his toes and up against her chest smooshing her breast. Moaning against her lips he emptied himself inside her as she came around him at the same time. Akaya gave him a small kiss on the lips and smiled at him.

" Well aren't you two just so playful."

Jackson quickly fixed his pants and turned to protect her. " Erin. What the hell are you doing? Get out." Jackson picked up his shirt and handed it to Akaya to put on.

As she did she picked up the scent of someone else in the room.

Erin Rockfield was a highly trained vampire and was very good at tracking. She was also very close to the leader of the Blackhearts. Standing before them in her skin tight jeans and loose tank top and heels, she crossed her arms smiled. Flashing her fangs. Well wasn't she just little miss. Sunshine.

" Get out of my house." Jackson demanded it this time.

" Sorry but our master wants you to return to where you really belong. Tomorrow night you are needed most all. Her on the other hand- just a little meal to play with for awhile."

" Oh you are disgusting. Your damn master can suck it for all I can. Pun intended."

Erin just laughed. Just kept standing there.

Akaya then caught that scent again. It was coming from behind her, looking behind over her shoulder, she gasped at two large hands grabbed her around her neck. Reaching with her hands she tried to pry the rough fingers from her throat.

" Stop! Dimitre get your damn hands off her." Jackson screamed Grabbing for Dimitre's arm. Only he vanished through the wall. Taking Akaya with him.

Jackson turned baring his fangs at Erin.

" Oh dear. Did your whore just leave? Well-"

Jackson rushed at her in a blur, grabbing her by the front of her shirt slamming her up against the huge glass mirror on the far wall. " Give her back you bitch!"

Erin smiled. " You want her back? Then you come with us now."

Jackson let her go . Glass fell as she moved away from the mirror.

What was he suppose to do? He had to get his wife back but he had no desire to help the Blackhearts do anything to dethrone the werewolves. Damn it all. A loud blood curdling scream came from downstairs.

" Akaya! Damn it tell him to stop."

" Will come return home? We need you. I can come back for her later."

This one a new low for her. Jackson just stayed quiet, hearing his wife fighting that damn vampire bastard off. He could even smell her blood.

" I guess you want Dimitre to drain her dry."

Jackson fisted his hands by his sides. " Let her go. When I know she safe will I go back. Every hair on her head better be in place. Or you all will be getting a first class ticket to hell."

" Oh don't worry. She will be in good hands. Shall we?" Erin reached out her hand for him to take it.

Jackson took it, wishes he was stronger to protect his heart.

The scent of blood filled the air. Waking Clayton and Elena up. Going downstairs Nick and Jeremy followed behind them. They all stopped as they saw the front door open. Someone standing in the door frame. The stranger began to fall. They all rushed down, Clay catching the stranger. Moving the hair from her face. He recognized her. " It's Akaya." he said.

Elena bent down next to her. Jeremy and Nick close behind. " What the hell happened to her? Look at those scratches. That look painful." Nick said.

" She needs these treated. Infection will spread soon." Jeremy said looking closely at her wounds.

Akaya moved. Groaning, she opened her eyes seeing Clayton. " You bastard."

"What? Why do you have this anger toward me?" Clayton said. This woman was making no sense.

Akaya coughed. Her eyes growing more weary. " You left us. You let that wolf kill her. You think you found her first but I did. You left me all alone. You never….never came home….." She then passed out.

Elena just looked at them and knew then. The vision that jackson had shown her was Akaya. That little girl was her. And Clay had something to do with her past. Realizing that Akaya was alone she looked and wondered where Jackson was.

What the hell had happened?


	4. Chapter 4

Clayton sat next to Akaya all night and never left her side. Rachel walked in with some fresh clothes for her. " How is she?"

" Finally resting. She has a small fever, deep scratches and a puncture wound on her neck. It is so deep, I have no idea how she is even alive."

Rachel put the clothes down on a small table and sat next to Clay. " Nick and Jeremy found their house. It's on the far side of town. It was pretty well hidden. They had made sure no one ever knew who they were or lived. It seems they didn't want to know anyone."

Clayton gave a heavy sigh and just shook his head. None of this was making sense to him. If they just had some more information about them this would be so much easier. But then again- they were wolves. Nothing easy about that. Looking at Akaya he just kept running her words to him before she lost consciousness last night. The things she spoke couldn't have been what he thought it was. It was just impossible. Yet… how could she even say that.

Akaya groaned moving on the bed. Rachel moved closer to her as Elena and Savannah came in the room. Rachel pulled the bandage from her neck to check it. To her amazement it was all healed. Well she was like Elena, but the wound was so deep she shouldn't have even been alive. Akaya then jerked up from the bed screaming. Clayton and Rachel caught her and kept her on the bed.

" Calm down! You are safe." Rachel said.

Akaya just continued to jerk and try to move. Clayton picked her up and and held her up against his chest.

" Let me go! Jackson! He needs me now. Let go!"

" Not until you stop. You need to relax. Tell us what happened and we can help you." Clayton pleaded with her to calm down.

Akaya bit him hard on his arm. Making him scream and letting her go, but grabbed the back of her shirt and ripped it open. Revealing to him the the truth to who she was. The words she had spoken. The glares and cold glances. Even her rage. Taking a step back slowly he just looked at her as she held up the front of her shirt and glared at him. The spirling birthmark on her back told him everything.

" Clay? What is it?" Elena came up to him.

" The birthmark on her back. I know who she is I just don't wanna believe it."

Akaya grabbed the shirt on the other bed and put it on and stood up and faced him. " So now you know. Like it changes a thing about how I feel about you. So don't even think you and I will be all happy and friendly."

" I am completely lost." Savannah spoke out.

" That pretty much sums it up for all of us." Paige said as she joined with Nick and Jeremy.

" Damn you all just join in all the time don't you." Akaya looked Clayton dead in the eyes. " You want to tell them are should I?"

Clay just stood not sure what to do. This hit him so hard he wasn't sure words would even form from his brain to his mouth. His own little sister was here in front of him. His flesh and blood. She was alive and even more then she was when she was a little girl. This whole time…. How had he not known it how her? This whole time.

Akaya grabbed a nearby shirt and pants and put them on. Crossing her arms she just stayed quiet.

Elena went and stood next to Clay. " Akaya we really just want to help you. Who ever brought you meant it as a message. And as the head of this pack and Clay's wife I would like to know the connection between you two."

" She is my sister. Her real name is Hannah. " Clay opened up to the truth.

Everyone was silent. The news was a big shock and even more of a surprise. Clayton never opened up about his past. Akaya saw their stares and she nodded her head to his answer, confirming what he said was the truth.

" I knew my men brought you here. No need to thank me for your family reunion Akaya."

A tall man stood at the window in the room. His long hair pulled back his eyes dead on Akaya.

" Val. You bastard!" Akaya rushed past everyone, turning into her wolf form. Not caring about the clothes she had just ripped to pieces. Flashing her claws and fangs she launched herself at Val.

Val smiled and simply reached a hand out and stopped her in mid launch. Akaya was literally hanging in the mid air " Really now, Kay. Don't you think you would have learned not to do that by now?"

" What are you doing to her?" Elena demanded to know. " Let her go."

" Oh I have no intention of harming her...yet. I just wanted to introduce myself. I am Val Lars. I am here to take over Stonehaven and kill you all."


	5. Chapter 5

Val smirked dropping his hand allowing Akaya to fall to the floor with a loud slump. Causing her to turn back into her human form. Her glaring eyes meet up to his and he just continued to grin. Jumping down from the window that had not only been encased in silver but left unlocked. The silver had burned his skin but it wasn't strong enough to keep him out. Akaya just stood up facing him head on. Damn he loved that about his brother's woman. Fierce and bold. Not one single sign of fear came from her. Toying with her to keep Jackson in line was going to be one of his favorite parts of this plan.

Killing the wolves were a pretty damn good bonus.

He looked at their faces and saw that they were all on guard. Looking straight at Akaya he pointed to her crooking his finger at her she began to walk to him.

Akaya tried to fight it. Grunting as her feet moved on their own. Val stopped as he grabbed her shoulders. " Damn wolf girl. You just never seem to stay out of trouble. Only this time Jackson can't save you from me."

" Let go of Hannah. Now." Clayton demanded.

Val laughed. " Wow. They know your real name." He then looked close at Clayton and then Akaya. He saw it in the eyes. Well damn it all to hell she had found him. Laughing he moved hair from her neck and pulled her naked body closer to him. Leaning in close he licked her neck slowly.

Clay took a step forward. Val made a tsking noise. Clay stopped. Val couldn't help but laugh again. His plan was not going exactly as he had wanted but it was getting interesting. Sliding his hand down her spin he wrapped his arm around her waist. He heard her growl. Literally.

" Mommy?"

Rachel turned quick and grabbed her son in her arms and got behind Elena. Savannah moved by Rachel to help protect the child.

" Oh don't worry. I won't be coming him him just yet. I have other items to attend to first."

" He is just a child." Akaya spat out at him.

" You will not touch him." Elena made it a declaration. No one was touching their children. Nor were the other members of her pack going to be hurt. As Alpha she was responsible for them all. Moving up to stand before Clay she looked Val dead on. " Let her go, and get the hell out of my house."

Val narrowed his eyes and laughed. A deep laugh. Akaya knew he was going to make a move be she didn't know what. He moved quick, his nails razor sharp, slicing through her back. Shoving her even harder to the floor.

Akaya screamed and curled up in a ball. Lifting her head she glared at him. Revenge in her eyes. She felt a jacket being placed around her and she saw Nick was a her side helping her up. She didn't have him away. She knew she was in over her head. Moving Back to his wife with him she knew Val was smiling in his happy disgusting way. He had always had a thing for causing pain and getting off on it. How many times did she see blood is hands after he had taken a girl in his room? Other than Erin , she was the only one to stay alive as she worships the ground he walks on.

" I think I will take my leave. But Akaya-"

Akaya just gave him a blank stare.

" I will be back for you. I can't wait to see how my dear little brother loves seeing you with me."

He was then gone.

Akaya just sank to the floor.

Nick caught her. Being careful of her back he took her back to the infirmary room they were all just in. Clayton rushed by her side as Nick placed her on the bed. Her blood dripping on the cool white sheets. Pulling the jacket off he winced at the deep marks on her back. She would heal, slowly but she would heal. Paige came quickly and started to clean the blood and wounds with a bowl of salt water and a warm cloth.

Akaya felt the small sting and tried hard to stay still. Clayton reached for her hand but she yanked it away. Clayton didn't care what she felt for him now, he yanked her hand back and in his. She looked at him in shock.

" You don't have to forgive me, baby sister. But Not one day went by that I didn't mourn you and our mother. I wanted to look for you. But for all I knew you were dead as well. So hate me. Loathe me if you wish too, but I am your brother and I am not letting you go again."

Elena saw the worried and concern all over her husband's face. She watched as this new fear of losing her came to him, even as he spoke those words to her she knew the fear was setting in. She knew him so well. She knew he would stay with her even if Akaya didn't want him too. She saw Savannah taking Rocco upstairs to be with the twins. Hopefully she could get them to all be asleep by the time she got up there to check on them. Rachel come over to her.

" I wish Logan was here." she whispered.

Elena wrapped her arm around her dear friend. She had only been in this world a short time. Only a few years at most but, some of this was still new to her and very frightening. But she agreed, she wished Logan as her too. He was hell of a fighter and even more determined to protect his family. Not a day went by that he was not thought of or missed. But they had to focus and she knew it. The Red Moon was upon them and this was war. The blackhearts had declared it and know they were going to get a war they were going to regret starting.

Jackson yanked against the chains that had him strapped down to a stone table. Even his ankles were wrapped in chains. Damn silver. It was even on his neck keeping him in place. The sound of a door opening caught his attention. Looking over he saw Pray, Erin's twin sister. They looked the same other than the fact Pray dyed her hair with red streaks. Other then that they were an exact match. She said nothing as she came up to hi with a large book in hers hands and he saw what book and his stomach dropped.

The Red Moon ritual.

Damn them to hell! He knew what they were going to do to him and he was helpless. Struggling again he saw his brother entering in. That just fueled his determination to get out of this damn hell hole. A strong scent of blood filled the air. He knew that scent.

Akaya.

" You son of a bitch! What did you do to her!" Jackson fought more to get free.

Val gave a short laugh and snapped his fingers. Jackson then stopped moving. Glaring at his brother he turned his head to see blood on his finger tips. Anger and fear ran through his heart.

Was she dead? Hurt? Damn it all! He couldn't protect her when she needed him most. What kind of husband wa she not being able to protect his wife.

" Oh don't worry baby brother. She is alive for now. I have so many plans for her before tomorrow night. And you get to be there for it all." Val gave a grin that send dark chills through the room. He gave a nod to Pray, who opened the book and turned to the middle and started a chant.

Jackson felt the magic working. Not good. The Red Moon ritual was starting now and he was not able to stop it.


	6. Chapter 6

Elena walked into the backyard seeing Akaya sitting a stone bench. She and Paige were about the same size and she had been more then happy to give Akaya some clothes to wear. It was just a simple pair of jeans and sweater top but it was nice of Paige. She saw she was just looking into the distance, her eyes blank and empty. Walking over she took the empty spot next to her. She had so many questions for her new sister-in-law. But she had no idea how to ask her or even talk to her about her past. But she knew they needed her to get to the vampires and to help Jackson.

" You can ask me ya know." Akaya said looking at Elena. "About Clayton."

" Do you really hate him? I can see the love he has for you. The fear of losing you again. I feel his fear. He thought you were gone. Forever from being in his life."

Akaya smiled. Did she hate him? Did she really hate him so much? Or was it the the fact she woke as a wolf and her brother was not there? The feeling of being alone and abandoned was hard to get over. Their mother's death was even worse she felt as if she was alone. Terrified.

No.

She didn't. She was in the wrong to hate him. She knew that. But can anyone blame her for having those feeling being as young as she was?

" No. I don't hate him. I thought I did, I was so young and scared. I looked for him ya know. I thought I could find him. And one day I did. Saw him with you at that college. He was happy. His last name may have changed but I knew my brother."

" Why didn't you say anything to him? He would have been more then happy to see you. Matter of fact how to did you hide your scent?" She had to have been good at covering her tracks if he didn't even catch it back then. Elena was very impressed with her.

" Oh I was covered in dirt and smelled terrible. I didn't care about what other people had said as I walked in. I knew who I was looking for and I found him. But when I saw you together-" she took a breath before continuing. " I just didn't have the heart to take away his happiness. Plus I felt a sting of pain in my heart. Thought he forgot all about me and never went looking for me. He had seemed to have just moved on so quick. I never even stopped to think maybe he had or that we were adults and not kids anymore."

She had felt like a little girl who had her hopes shattered that day. And the anger grew into hate and she knew even then it was more paint than hate. She just never allowed it to go away. Selfish and petty. Shaking her head she felt so stupid for allowing that.

" _**You don't have to forgive me, baby sister. But not one day went by that I didn't mourn you and our mother. I wanted to look for you. But for all I knew you were dead as well. So hate me. Loathe me if you wish too, but I am your brother and I am not letting you go again."**_

Clayton's words ran through her mind all night. The truth and sincerity in his words were there. No lie. Just pure honest truth. She had been a fool and she had no idea how to say she was sorry to him.

" Akaya. We are family. We are going to help you and get Jackson back for you and protect our home. Even if you weren't family, we would honor a friendship and help you." Elena poke her words and took Akaya's hand in hers, giving her a smile of hope.

Akaya gripped her hand. " Spoken like a true Alpha."

Elena laughed. Those words meant alot to her. When Jeremy had given her to that title it was a lot for her but she knew it was hers. Just sometimes it was so much to handle. But today it was worth it all and more.

" Elena. Can you both come inside?" Paige came at the door and asked them.

The girls got you and followed her downstairs to the basement. Akaya stood still when she saw the large cage. What in the hell was that for? She took a step back. Elena took her hand again. Giving her a slow nod that it was ok and she was not in any danger. Akaya then followed her down to everyone else. Taking her place by Elena she looked at everyone and saw that had been planning a battle plan or at least maybe starting too. She saw the history books on the Red Moon and a few others on vampires. Elena had been telling her truth, they were really going to help her.

" How are you feeling?" Jeremy asked her, being the first to speak out of everyone.

" I am okay. Very sore but it is getting better. Thank you for your help." She looked at Clay. " All of you."

Clayton gave her a small smile.

Paige spoek next. " We have this book on the Blood moon and we know it boost the vampires but it doesn't say how long the effects stay even when the moon falls. Any information you can give will help."

Akaya felt her stomach flip. She licked her dry lips before she could speak. " It will only last twenty-four Blood moon is very powerful to vampires. The effects are different for each one. The more powerful the vampire- the more bost he or she gets. For example, Erin, Val's favorite little whore can use fire and she is an excellent tracker. She can give you third degree burns with a simple touch of her finger. Her sister Pray, can use ice. She likes to make daggers and they are sharper than anything and they never dull. Dimitre is like Val's body guard. He not only has his own strength but his powers are phasing through walls."

" What like Kitty Pride from the X-Men?" Nick asked.

" Exactly." Akaya said.

Damn these vampires were not going to be easy to take down. It was as if they were a small army with ultimate power at their fingertips.

" What about the head vamp? What can he do?" Clayton asked.

" As you saw last night he can manipulate people's bodies . Just snapping his finger you are frozen in place till he allows it or-"

" He dies." Clay finishes for her."

Akaya nodded. " He can also use wind. But he prefers using your body against can even use mind control if he wants to instead of controlling your body. I have no idea how he gets in someone's head, but I have seen him do it and he is still in control of himself. He can even talk through the one he is controlling. He is a very powerful man. Jackson was the only one to even keep up with him in a fight."

" Why is that?" Elena asked her.

" Jackson can use speed. He is fast. The night I was brought here, he could have fought off Erin and Dimitre if we had been on guard and I hadn't been foolish enough to be caught."

So that's what happened. They had been attacked and he went with them to keep her alive. Protecting her. Her Jackson was a brave and loving man. Clayton saw the guilt in her eyes. She felt responsible for all of it. All he wanted to do was pull in his arms and hold her and tell her it was all going to be ok. But now was not the time. Clearing his throat before he spoke, " Do you know why he took Jackson for the ritual? There is no information on why someone is needed for it."

" He needs a body to become the very ultimate vampire weapon. The moon will boost them all but Val doesn't just want a power boost. He wants a weapon. A killing machine. The Blood moon will make Jackson into like a zombie on like power overload. Only the power cannot leave his body. He will follow orders from the one who preformed the ritual."

They all looked at each other taking in this information. It was so much to take in but important that they did. She had no idea what they were going to do but they had to do it fast and the sooner the better it would be. She noticed that Savannah was not in the room. She must be with the children and was going to stay with them. " So what is the game plan?"

" They wanted a war. We take the war to them." Elena made it a matter of fact point to her.

Akaya gasped. " Are you serious?"

Elena nodded " Very. Do you know how to get to where they are?"

" Yeah. It's about a four hour drive. They have their nest in a large mansion that Val bought and even remodeled. The most likely have Jackson in the great hall. It's very open and not much is in there. An altar and several chairs and a few tables. Here." She wrote down the directions on some old type of paper and handed it to Elena.

" All right. Paige, you know the plan. You and Rachel are staying behind with the kids. The protection barrier is up?"

" Yes. It's all set and ready for anything if attacked."

" No one will get near the children." Rachel made it clear the kids were not going to be harmed.

Akaya saw in all of them that they were all willing and able to go with this plan and take it to them and come out on top. She saw it. They were determined to protect theirs. The love she saw they all held for one another was overwhelming in almost made her ache. So this was what a family was like. Awesome.

" I suggest we all get ready and head out. We have a bit of a trip to make." Jeremy stated. Everyone agreed and moved out to get ready.

Akaya saw that Paige had laid out more clothes for her. Smiling she changed into the leather pants and the green tank top and even the biker boots. The boots were the best part. She knew Paige hadn't liked her when she had first came her but maybe she changed her mind. Akya surely had. About all of them.

" Hannah."

Turning Akaya saw her brother. Hearing her real name was almost alien to her. She hadn't used it in so long Slipping the jacket on she turned to face him completely. " I think I owe Paige a tab for all the clothes. I don't know how to thank her for them."

"She gave them to you. Trust me Nick will more than likely buy her more. I was hoping to talk just for a moment I know time is crucial but I need to talk to my sister."

Her heart grew heavy. What did he want to say?

" Sure. What do you want to talk about?"

He went up to her and gave her a hug. Akaya welcomed it and wrapped her arms around him. It was nice. A hug from her brother. She thought for a moment it was a dream. She came out of the warm moment went a painful pinch went into her back. Pulling back she saw a needle in his hand. Looking at his face she saw his eyes. They were dilated. Empty.

" No. Clay. You have to fight him." She staggered back and hit the metal bed frame and feel over.

" Oh he is so trying my dear little wolf. His fear of losing you was so loud and it made his mind vulnerable to my powers. It was so easy to fool you all."

" Val. You bastard." Her vision blurred. Trying to move away from him as he came to her. Her body grew heavy. And everything then was dark.

Val picked her up. Oh he was going to enjoy this. Every single moment of it.

" Clay are you and Hannah ready? Clay?" Nick came in and saw him holding Akaya in his arms. " What happened is she okay?"

Val kicked him as he got close. Sending him back into the wall. Elena and Jeremy rushed in. " Clay what are you doing?"

" Sorry my dear. Clay is not here at the moment. But once you arrive he will be. See you all soon." Running toward the window he broke through the glass and vanished.

" That had to be the vampire bastard. Clay would never kick me that way or harm any of us." Nick said grunting in pain as they helped him up.

" Let's go. We have to stop them. Now." Elena lead them all out. Following the direction given to them they headed for war.

And they were not going to lose.


	7. Chapter 7

Jackson felt the sweat on his forehead fall over his face as he fought the ritual. The moon was rising soon. He felt the dark falling across the sky. If he didn't get out of here soon he was in some very deep shit. The door opened again. Pray walked in with a someone at her side she walked him to the a chair a few feet away. She placed his hands and feet in chains. He was out cold. Turning his head a bit more he gasped at who it was. Clayton Danvers. The wolf from StoneHaven. What the hell was he doing here?

Pray then walked over to him and lifted his head and gave him a drink. The blood was smooth and rich. Being part vampire he couldn't hold back the need or want of it. He looked at Pray as she set the glass back down and wiped the droplets of blood from his face.

" Pray. You don't want this. I know you don't. You never have wanted this for any of us. Stop him. Stop Val."

" You're right I don't want this. But I don't want to hide anymore either. I hate being alone. I want what you and Akaya have. I crave it. And you know no one can stop Val. No one." She walked away and not locking the door behind her.

Akya woke to a pounding headache. He head throbbing with pain. Groaning she got up and rubbed her head. She felt a sting in her back. Then she remembered. Val had taken control of Clayton and used him against her. Rotten bastard. She stood slowly, as she did she heard a muffled sound. Moving slow she went to the door and opened it. Stopping she saw Val and Erin.

He had her pinned up to a bookcase his fangs in her neck while he was inside her. He was pounding into her so hard she was screaming. She saw the blood flowing down her neck Val stopped and pulled back and licked the pinprick holes and slide out of Erin's body. He smiled in her direction. Akaya moved fast. Got out of the room and ran down the hall. Holding onto the railing she ran down the stairs and was now in the main hall. Taking a few steps she jumped back as ice spears popped up from the ground. Making her move back toward the great hall. Knowing it was her only option she shoved the door open and locked it behind her. Taking a breath she looked over and saw Clay. Running over she lifted his face.

" Clay! Oh God hey. Clay answer me. Damn how much damage did he do to you."

" Akaya?"

Akaya turned and saw Jackson. Her heart dropped as she saw him on the altar. Running all the way to him she literally slammed into the stone altar. She leaned down and kissed him over and over. Jackson returned each kiss. Placing her hands on his face she smiled. Then she saw the chains she saw how they were keeping him down. " I got you baby. Just hang on."

" Babe. Oh hell you need to get out of here. The moon is rising. Get your brother and go." his voice was ragged and pain dripped from his words.

She looked at his face. The strain to keep in control was hard for him. He was fighting so hard to keep himself in control. She ignored him and got the chain of his neck and his legs. She wasn't leaving him. He had given her a reason to live. A reason to be happy. He was her world- her very life. No. She wasn't about to leave him. She would get them out. All of them.

A snap echoed in the room and her body went still.

" No! Val stop let them go." Jackson yelled the demand.

Val just walked over to them. He saw that Clayton was waking up. Good he was in one hell of a show. Val was going to have some fun with torturing his brother. With his own woman as the main attraction. Getting up behind her he placed his hand on her shoulders, pulling her back just out of Jackson's reach. He slide the jacket from her arms and folded it and then the tank top. "Mmmm. No bra. Making this so much easier for me dear."

Tears moved in hers eyes and she felt his hands move over her skin down to her pants. The zipper hissed and the button popped open. Akaya a soft sound that was barely caught by Jackson's ears. Her eyes were closed so tight but that didn't stop the tears. His heart was breaking into pieces for being so damn helpless to stop him.

" Stop Val. Just stop. Let her go! I'll stop fighting the ritual. Just let her go damn it!" Jackson struggled with the chains on his wrist as he jumped off the altar to try to reach her. He was powerless to stop him. He was right there and he couldn't keep her save from his brother.

Clayton couldn't believe what he was seeing. That son of a bitch was going to rap her in front of her husband and him. He was a sick man like Akaya had said. Wrestling with his own restains he tryied to get them off him wrists. They were thick and heavy. He felt the one around his neck also. He couldn't speak with it so tight around him. He felt his one hand loosen and he almost had it free. Yes! Know just his other hand and he would be free- or so he thought. The pain on his skin got his attention as he saw a woman with her hand on shoulder. Her hand had burned a hole in his shirt. This had to be Erin. Clayton gave her a nasty look.

Erin just tightened her grip and increased the warmth . Which might as well been a flame itself . She was literally burning his skin.

" Just sit back and watch the show. This is the only showing." Her voice was dark and dripping with anticipation. Even a wicked grin crossed her face. Clay had a sinking suspicion that she hated Akaya. Or she was just as twisted as Val. Either way it was just wrong on so many levels.

Akaya was now naked in front of them all. She was so terrified in what Val was going to do to her. She felt his hand son her body and the slow caress were making her feel as if she was betraying Jackson. She couldn't even look at him. She heard the chains moving . Heard Jackson struggling to get to her. She knew Erin was in the room keeping Clay where he was. Dimitre and Pray were on guard at the door she knew that too. She felt were they all were and as much as she kept trying to think of a plan to get them all out- how could she when she was being held captive herself?

Elena and the other finally made it to the mansion that Akaya had told them about. She wasn't kidding that it was huge. Elena didn't even wanna try and figure out how many feet the house was or the property. She got out of the car and started walking to the front doors and they just opened for them. Jeremy and Nick followed her lead. As the approached the front door it opened for them. They all stood still for a moment and slowly continued inside. As they did they saw two people at a door facing them. Walking forward the doors shut behind them. Ice then started cracking up the door blocking it off.

Jeremy moved to the left while Nick moved to the right. Elena just stayed were she was. She could pick up Clay and Akaya by their scent in the room beyond the doors those two were guarding. All three tossed their bags near the ice covered door. Closing their eyes they then changed into their wolf forms. Elena run up at the large one who phased through the floor. That had to be Dimitre. So the other one had to be Pray. The ice was a dead give away.

Sniffing the air Elena followed the scent into a not to far room. Walking cautiously she looked for him. He was nowhere to be seen. Odd. His scent was all over the room. Suddenly a strong force knocked her back. Yelping Elena hit a wall and then a hard floor. Glaring she saw Dimitre smiling. He had hit her with a wooden club that was freakishly large.

" I thought you wolves would be much more entertainment for us. But that is okay. You're going to be the most beautiful thing I have killed." His smile was just like his words. Disgustedly evil.

Elena Moved quick as she was about to slam her with the club. She dashed and clawed at his leg. He hissed and looked darn. She had made a deep cut at his ankle. Cursing he limped after her. Dashing back out of the room she ran up the nearby staircase.

" Come back here you little bitch." Dimitre limped toward the stairs. As Elena was about to jump and attack him and large Ice spear was launched through his chest.

Dimitre looked down and his eyes wide from shock. Blood come slowly from his mouth. Turning his head he saw Pray with the two wolves. She had scratches and her dress had been toren. She had betrayed them. Why?

Why did she did this? Dimitre collapsed as the life drained from his eyes. The men and Elena walked slowly and changed back into the human forms and got their spare clothes and changed. They turned to Pray and saw the sadness in her eyes as she went over and closed Dimitre's lifeless eyes.

" Why did you help us? We are here to kill your alpha and free our pack members."

" You'd welcome vampire/wolf in your pack?" Pray asked her voice very neutral as if she was afraid to allow her emotions to take over.

" Akaya is a member of our pack and she is with Jackson. That means he is one of us. They are family. We do anything for family. Nothing more nothing less." Nick said. His words powerful and true. He valued family above all. After all Paige was not a wolf but a witch and she was important to them all. Same with Rachel and Savannah. They were witches and they were just as important. That was her pack. Ass odd and strange as it was that was her pack and as Alpha she loved them all and would care and protect them, knowing they would do the same for her.

Pray gave a small smile. Jackson had been right before. She didn't want this. She wanted him and Akaya to be happy. Not this pain and suffering that Val was doing to them. She knew of a way to stop the ritual but they had to do it fast. She would help the wolves to save her closest friends she would do anything. Even betray her own sister.

" Then I think we should go get your family back."


	8. Chapter 8

The moon had risen and was full. Blood red. Jackson saw it from the high window on the west side of the room. The power was right at its peak. He knew he couldn't hold back much longer. Soon he would be a empty shell and his brother would use him to kill innocent people and the Danvers, in which would secure his place at Stonehaven. His anger was spiking as he saw Val place his mouth on Akaya's neck. Digging his fangs in her flesh. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she fought so hard not to scream from the pain. He saw her defiance. Her fear and her courage. She wasn't about to give Val the satisfaction of making her scream. Never. His brave wife. His strong and stubborn wife. Damn how he loved her and hated seeing this. He saw Clayton being held by Erin which was not a good sign. The look on her face told him she was enjoying every second of this. She was just as sick and twisted as Val. His vision became blurry. Sinking down to his knees he fet his chest grow tighter. He looked up at her. Knowing he needed to see her.

" Jackson." his name a whisper from her lips.

" Aw. So soon little brother? I haven't even taken her body for my own yet. I wanted you to see me stretch her body with my own. Then watch as I drain every ounce of blood from her body." Val spoke every word with dark intent. There was no light in this man's soul. Perhaps he had no soul.

" Why brother? Why do all this to me? What could I have possibly done for you to hurt me and my wife like this?" His voice grew hoarse. Sweat was forming on his brow and his body was giving. He had mere minutes left before the Blood Moon took him completely over.

Val dug his nails across her belly. Blood dripping as he stared at Jackson dead on. Betrayal was in his eyes. Hatred. Anger. Gripping Akaya tighter he pulled his fangs from her neck. He felt her wince but no scream. She was a tough one to crack. But he would. Once Jackson was under the control of the moon nothing would keep her going. Nothing. " Betrayed me. Who took care of you when you were bitten by that damn wolf? You took the time to give a shit about if you survived? Who gave you blood freely and helped you regain your skills and even helped you hone the new ones you gained?" His words were spoken through clenched teeth. " Me! I gave you all the time you needed. Helped you learn to hunt again. Made you a better hunter. You and I were to rule together as a family and takeover and be the ones everyone feared. We wanted glory and power. But you tossed it away. Tossed your own brother aside for a bitch!"

Jackson collapsed on the ground. His focus becoming worse.

" Jackson! No!" Akaya wanted nothing more than to kill Val and hold her husband in her arms.

Val pulled her back more. His hands sinking down between her wanted her to feel shame and unclean. He wanted her to know she couldn't stop any of this from happening. She wanted them both to know he was making them pay for betraying him. He allowed this wofl whore into his home to make his brother happy and then he picks her over his own family. Big mistake on both of them.

" You brought this upon yourself, Jackson. I will take what I want from your whore and then take her sweet blood. I love when my food doesn't fight back."

Ice quickly covered the entire room. Erin looked behind her as the doors slammed open and saw a fire burning. She saw Dimitre laying on the floor and a huge hole was in his chest. She looked at the wolves who were not alone. Pray was standing with them. No. She had not turned on them. Not her sister. Never.

" Pray. Why? What the hell have you done. We are so close."

Pray shook her head. " No. We are nothing but monsters and murders. We killed people and we never had too. We are harming our own kind and someone he loves. That wrong. We are monsters from hell and that is where we should be. We have no place in this world."

Erin couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her sister had turned soft. Betrayal sank deep as the words continued to sink in. The wolves stepped forward. But Erin took a step back and grabbed Clay from the chair. Breaking the chains. Her hand on his neck. Her hand began to glow red. " Take one more step and the wolf will be burn."

" Let him go." Elena demanded. Taking another step toward them.

" You really think I won't kill him? You wolves are not very intelligent." She shoved Clay down to his knees . Burning his skin. He groaned in pain. Erin then saw Elena and the other two stop in their movements. Well they were finally seeing who had the power. A great shiver of cold came from behind her. Turning she saw Pray. Her arm was solid ice. Seeing the attack too late she felt the ice cold pain through her chest and Pray took her heart.

Pray yanked her arm from Erin's body. Seeing her sister fall to the floor motionless was almost too much. She quickly went to the fire and dropped the black organ into the flames. Just as she had with Dimitre. Knowing what was to come next she had to give herself a moment. Jackson had mere moments so she had to act fast.

Elena was at Clay's side in seconds. Jeremy and Nick followed. " Are you alright Clay?" Jeremy voiced his concern.

" Yeah I am but we have to get over there now. Jackson will not last much more and Akaya- I will kill Val myself."

A blood curdling scream came from Jackson. No . Were they too late? Elena looked at Pray and saw her with an ice dagger she must have created. It was aimed at her heart. What was she doing? Was this what she meant by saving their family? She had to die why? No she didn't have to do this. Why would she go this far?

" I performed the ritual. The one that cast it must die for it to stop." Pray looked at Jackson who was in so much pain and she saw the outline of Akaya in Val's arms. She knew she was helpless. But she gave a smile. They had always been kind to her. Made her feel human. She had never wanted to be a vampire. She wanted to live her life. But from a young age that had been taken from her when she was told she had cancer and after all the treatments she was more than ready to give up. Then Val came to her room on the day she was going to refuse any more chemo. He gave her tale of living a long and perfect life. Being young and strong forever. Never getting sick again. Never again would she feel pain. And she took it. And when Erin was dying from being in a fatal car accident she did the same for her sister and gave her this life. She was to blame for her sister becoming what she had. Now she would join her sister.

" Please throw my heart in the fire. Please. I don't want to stay in this world." With that Pray stabbed herself with such force she screamed, falling down to the floor. She screamed in pain as she began to carve out her own heart.

Val stopped his assault and looked behind him as she say Erin dead and Pray- she was hurting herself. He looked at Jackson and saw the ritual was fading from his body. No! This couldn't be happening. They were just seconds from having everything!

He shoved Akaya to the ground not caring about her at the moment. He had to stop Pray from killing herself. If she died it was all over. The ritual would fail and all of this would have been for nothing.

Elena saw Val coming for them now. Fast. Damn. They had to help her. " Jeremy. Nick. Guard, Pray. As much as I don't like this I don't think we have a choice."

They nodded and went to Pray aid.

" What can we do to help you?" Nick asked her. Just like Elena he hated that a young girl- vampire or not had to die for them to survive. He could tell Jeremy didn't like it either. But Jeremy had killed to protect their secret and their lives.

Pray winced in pain as she looked at the two men. She saw they hated this just as much as she did. But this was her choice. She was going to stop this no matter what. " Please help me. Take my heart out. Hurry."

Jeremy and Nick took a glance at each other.

Elena and Clay stepped in front of Val. Side by side to make a small block. Val dove first at Clay who grabbed Val around the waist and flung him hard into a table. He got up and went for Clay again. Elena rushed in and kicked him dead center in the face. There was a definite cracking sound. Val placed his hand on his face and looked as he pulled it back and saw blood. She had broken his nose. Showing his fangs she hissed at them. He should have killed them at Stonehaven. Well they would die now. All of them.

Jackson felt his body slowly returning to normal. The ritual was stopping. He got up on one knee and shook his head. His vision was returning as well. Looking over he saw Akaya struggling to get up. She lost a lot of blood but she was still moving. That was a good sign. She turned toward him and started crawling toward him. She stumbled and just pushed back up and began to crawl again. She pulled herself up to him and caught his wrist and help him get out of the chains. Tossing the chains away he gathered her in his arms. She was weak. Her body so limb. Het grabbed the jacket from the floor that she had on before and slipped in on her arms. She had been degraded enough for a lifetime. " Baby I am so sorry."

She coughed and looked up at him through slanted eyes. " For what? I got you back. That all that matters." He held her close as she went limp. Scared he lifted a hand to her chest. Giving a sigh of relief she still had a heart beat. A crash caught his attention.

Val was fighting Elena and Clay. Pray was laying in one of the other pack members arms while the other had her heart in his hands. He was moving to the fire that was burning bright in the other room His heart ached for his friend. She had known the cost of ending the ritual. She gave her life for theirs. Grieving for a brief moment he laid his wife down on the ground and stood as the rest of his strength returned. Using his vampire speed he flashed in on the fight and caught his brother by the arm as he was about to slam his fist in Elena's jaw.

Val grabbed his arm to try and flip him but that wasn't happening. Jackson wrapped his leg around his brothers and dropped him to the floor. Using his bare hands to keep him pinned down he raised his hand and slammed it deep in Val's chest. Literally yanking the blackest of black hearts from his chest. " Have a great time in hell, brother."

Val gave only last breathe and then was gone.

Jackson threw the heart in the fire dead center. Which was an amazing shot considering where he was standing. He then ran back to Akaya who was not struggling to stay on her own two feet. He picked her up in his arms cradling her to his chest. Walking to the other she stood with them. " I have no idea how to thank you all for coming for us."

Elena gave him a smile as she saw Nick cover Erin and Pray with a curtain showing them respect. She wrapped an arm around Clayton, looking again at Jackson. " You don't have to thank us. You are family. And there is nothing we wouldn't do for family."


	9. Chapter 9

Dark laughter echoed through the room. Jackson fell to the floor his chest pulsing with pain. Akaya at his side in an instant. What the hell was going on? The ritual was stopped. Pray had given her life for it to end. The laughter grew louder. And louder. Wrapping her arms around her husband, she was determined to protect him not matter what. Elena and the others moved to circle them, not sure what to expect. Then she caught it. The scent of blood. It was moving. The sound of bones cracking came next. Looking over at Val's body she looked in horror as he was on his feet. Not. Possible. They all saw Jackson rip his black heart from his chest and burned it. How the hell was he still breathing? The laughter suddenly stopped as Val opened up his blood red eyes.

" You all think I didn't have a backup plan? I didn't expect Pray to kill herself or even kill Erin. Damn I'll miss that fine ass of hers. But I think you two bitches will be a fine replacement for her." He eyed Elena and Akaya.

Elena and Akaya looked at each other. Yeah, that idea didn't set well with them. Not . One. Bit. " You all stay with Akaya and Jackson. And if you have to hold him down from attacking do it." She saw looked at Jackson. "I'm sorry Jackson."

" Don't worry about it. Do what you have to do." His voice came in short harsh gasps. He grabbed the chains and handed it to Clayton and Nick. He looked at them dead in the yes " Do not allow me to hurt her. Or you."

Nick and Clay galnced at each other for a moment and saw the panic in his eyes. Nodding they took the chains as a precaution. Hoping not to use them at all. Akaya never let go of her husband. Her eyes stayed on Val and Elena. She saw how Clayton was worried as hell about her but he knew she was their Alpha and he honored her position with respect.

He respect her for them all grew as she saw how they all listened and showed the respect and love for their Alpha. Maybe Elena was right. Maybe they could be her family.

Elena eyed Val as he stood across from her. Her took a step to the right. She blocked him. He moved to the left with three steps. Elena quickly blocked his path again. Odd. He wasn't using his powers. She saw the gaping hole in his chest which was dripping with blood all down his legs and to the floor. She could smell that he was dead. Nothing about him was vampire any longer. She had a guess on what to do since the heart burning did not work. She just had to get him to move back to the other side of the room. Akaya was then at her side. She slide the jacket off and changed into her wolf form. Growling low at Val.

He just a smile. Then raised his hand to the window you could clearly see the moon in. As if taking power from it he shoved the power at Jackson. Jackson then sank even more to his knees and screamed in pain. His eyes turning black. Akaya whimpered as she moved to him.

Jackson sent Elena a look of warning. She quickly grabbed Akaya and held her tight. " Chain him. But guard him and if he fights you fight him but don't kill."

Val laughed. "You think that will stop him? I am stronger then all of you. Not even you bitches can stop me."

" Sorry, but these bitches are going to roast your dead ass." Elena went on the attack. Punching him square in the jaw sending him back. Again he just laughed. He came back her kneeling down and uppercutting her in the chin. Elena fell on her back with a cough and a groan of pain. He bottom lip was split with a small bit of blood.

" Elena!" Clayton called to her. But stayed where he was. Holding on to Jackson as he began to fight them. His strength rising slowly and picking up the pace. Whatever her plan was she had to hurry.

" Don't let me go. Don't….let me hur...hurt anyone." Jackson's voice was slurred and harsh.

" We won't. We are here for you." Jeremey said to him, giving encouragement.

Elena got up on her feet and jumped with a kick in Val's almost nonexistent chest. He flew back. Literally. Landing on his back he screamed. Blood came out from his mouth and more from his chest. He felt claws sinking his his shoulder as teeth the sank into his neck. His body was then being dragged. Elena hurried over and got on the other side and helped Akaya.

Jackson threw Nick off him and elbowed Jeremy hard in his chest. He grabbed Clayton by the neck. He was being taken over. The power was surging into his body now and his will power was so dim now.

" Elena! Hurry!" Nick screamed to the girls.

Elena looked over at her family, they were barely holding on to their ground. Jackson was was losing control and fast. Yanking on Val, she pulled him to his feet and she was greeted with a bloody smile from him.

" You are too late. The Red Moon is in control. Nothing can stop my weapon now." His body was decaying. The smell was growing. So she had been right. His body was holding the ritual open to continue. So if he was gone. Then the whole thing would stop.

" Not if you burn. But i will not be the one to let you." Elena then glanced at Akaya. The wolf took her place, barring her teeth to him she lunched forward and shoved him back into the burning fire. Hurrying away she looked back and she saw Val jerking and trying to get away from the flames. But the fire consumed him quickly.

Jackson let go of Clayton and feel back against the stone altar. Breathing heavy and looking at everyone. Akaya ran up to him and held him close. She was wearing the jacket again. Jackson held her close. Looking at them he smiled. " Thank you. Thank you all so much."

The group smiled and gave him a nod.

" I say we all get the hell out of here and get back home. I want nothing more then to see my wife." Nick said.

" I agree. I'd like to see how Rachel and the kids are." Jeremy added as he clapped Jackson on the shoulder.

Akaya held Jackson tighter. They we all talking as if they all had a home to go to a place where nothing would follow them. Was it safe to even return to their own house? The Blackhearts were gone but still…

" Let's go home." Elena sad looking at Jackson and Akaya. " All off us."

" What do you say baby? Fresh start?" Jackson asked her. His voice full of hope.

Dare she take that leap? Was is even a sure thing that this was even real? In the end she knew what was was going to do. But still, it was as the one part of her heart wasn't sure she could give it over. Gathering her courage she looked up at him and gave him her answer, " Let's go home. With our family."


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

Akaya sat as watched the kids play in the large back yard. The monthly family cook out was underway with the men at the grill and Savannah helping Paige set the table. The fancy plates and the beautiful table settings that Rachel and Elena had put together were stunning. As this was not just any family cook out, it was her baby shower. Looking down she looked at her extended belly and smiled. Rubbing her belly where her child grew she looked and saw husband. They had been at the Stonehaven house for almost a year now and it was more than she had ever hoped for.

The smell of fresh bread caught the attention of the children as they ran over to the table. Katie and Logan came over to her hold out a piece of bread for her from each of them. " Here you go Aunt Kay, a piece of bread for you and the baby."

Akaya could not help but laugh. They were such adorable sweet kids. " Why thank you so much, Logan. Thank you Katie, I know they baby will like it too. You guys better go find Rocco before it's lunch time." They ran off laughing.

An arm cam and wrapped around her neck in a hug. Looking you she gave a smile at her sister-in-law. Elena laid her head against her's and gave a light squeeze. Nothing made her happy then having a family and not just Jackson. But Elena had became a huge part of her world. And with her help, Clay was too. They were still having a time getting close but it was getting easier as they sat and talked. Some days they talked for hours and remembered the good times when they were children. Now she was happy to know he was here in her life and will be in her child's life as well.

It was nice to finally get to know her brother. She knew one day they would get better with each other. Just would take some time. And she was more than willing to give it all the time it needed.

" Kids! Time to eat." Savannah called to them. Katie and Logan ran to her and took their seat. Paige and Nick sat across from them. Rocco went to Akaya and reached his hand out to her. Akaya gave him a kiss on the cheek and took his hand and walked over to the large table with im. Rachel picked him up to help him in his spot. Then went back into the kitchen. Elena and Clay sat next to Jackson And Akaya slowly to her place next to her husband as Jeremey sat at the end of the table.

Nick and Jeremy put the grilled chicken and steak on the table alone with baked potatoes and grilled corn. There was even salad and different sliced fruit on the table to choose from. It all looked so delicious. Then Rachel came out of the kitchen with a very large cake. " You ready to find out what it is? " Rachel asked the couple, as she took her spot next to her little boy.

" Very." Jackson said happily. When he found out seven months ago that he was going to be a father he was ecstatic. He had grabbed Akaya and spun her around like you read in corny romance books and movies. He had always wanted a family. He could never ask for a better partner than the wonderful woman he had. Never could ask for an even better family that they had been welcomed into. Taking the knife from Elena who couldn't help but smile at them. Going to cut the cake Akaya placed her hand on his and cut it with him. She was nervous. They cut a piece out and placed it on a plate and they saw a swirl of blue and green. Clayton then handed them a folder that had been unsealed.

" What is this?" Akaya asked as she took it. Opening it she saw everyone smiling. Okay…. Just a bit creepy. Well at least they were happy right? Pulling out a sheet of paper she looked over it. Her mouth dropped as she looked at Jackson.

" What is it baby?"

" Twins. We are having twin boys." Akaya wrapped her arms around him and started crying. Not sad tears. Happy tears. They were going to have two little boys and they were going to have a wonderful family. And an even better family from them to grow up in with.

Akaya finally had it. A dream she thought would never happen. LOve and a family. A real Family.


End file.
